Shine soitsu
by Kanna Meiko
Summary: Gakuen alice no es lo mismo de siempre a Mikan y Hotaru les passa algo raro Llegan nuevos alumnos que conocen a Mikan y Hotaru y Natsume y Ruka estan muy ansios de saber que es lo que les passa a ellas por eso ellos las espiaran y conoceran cosas que les impactaran y les daran mucho miedo.
1. Super AVISO

Hola esto no es un capítulo es un **AVISO **yo soy nueva por lo tanto que me costara escribir cada día asi que espero que me perdonen y disculpen gomenasai.


	2. Los personajes

**Personajes existentes del anime Gakuen alice y otro animes.**

**Sakura Mikan: **_Ojos color chocolate/marron , cabello del mismo color hasta la cintura y cinco centímetros mas abajo,pero siempre lo lleva en dos coletas altas, test pálida cuerpo normal propio de una chica de su edad y pechos aun formándose(es decir que aun esta plana). Mikan es una chica muy amable,alegre,un poco miedosa,patosa,sensible,compasiva,muy inocente...Es una chica muy deportiva pero se le dan mal los estudios, le gusta cantar,bailar sus postres favoritos son los dulces o los dulces picantes su comida favorita es pizza y la gamba frita, ama a su mejor amiga _**_Hotaru Imai_**_ ya que estuvieron juntas des de los 1 años. Sus alices son la anulación el copeo la inserción el robo y el alice de gato/humano/gatomano(este me lo invente yo ya que solo lo tiene Mikan Hotaru Kyoko y Homura)._

_**Hotaru Imai:**_Ojos color violeta/purpura, cabello de color azabache corto hasta el cuello, test pálida cuerpo normal propio de una chica de su edad y pechos aun formándose.

Hotaru es una chica muy fría menos con su mejor amiga que la ama, lista,buena en los deporte, también le gusta cantar y bailar, su postre favorito son los dulces agridulces, su comida favorita es el cerebro de cangrejo, el cangrejo y la pizza, ama a su mejor amiga Mikan Sakura y a su hermana ya que estuvieron juntas des de los 1 años. Sus alices son la invención y murcielago/humano/murcimano( este me lo invente yo ya que solo lo tienen Mikan Hotaru Homura y Kyoko)

_**Kyoko Sakura: **__Ojos color rojo/sangre, cabello del mismo color hasta la cintura, pero siempre lo lleva en una cola de caballo alta, test pálido cuerpo normal propio de una chica de su edad y pechos aún formándose( es decir que aún esta plana)Kyoko es una chica como decirlo una chica mala que come mucho es lista y muy deportiva le gusta cantar y bailar pero solo cuando esta con Mikan Hotaru y Homura,su postre favorito son las manzanas rojas, su comida favorita es el pollo asado, los pinchitos de carne y la pizza, ama a su hermana tanto como si fuera su vida y a Hotaru y Homura. Sus alices son la lucha cuerpo cuerpo y el de perro/humano/permano(este último me lo invente yo ya que solo lo tienen Mikan, Hotaru Kyoko y Homura)_

_**Akemi Hotaru: Ojos color lila/violeta cabello azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda, siempre lo lleva suelto en dos partes separadas,test pálida cuerpo normal **__propio de una chica de su edad y pechos aún formándose( es decir que aún esta plana) Homura es una chica seria es lista y tambien un poco rebelde también deportiva le gusta cantar bailar y estudiar mucho y tambien leer, su postre favorito son las papas con extra de cebolla y tomate su comida favorita es la reposteria como por ejemplo los pasteles la pizza y la hamburguesa, ama su hermana ya que es como su vida y a Mikan y a Kyoko. Sus alices son el tiempo y el de loba/humano/lomano(este último me lo invente yo ya que solo lo tienen Mikan, Hotaru Kyoko y Homura)_

_Natsume Hyuuga:Chico de ojos carmín/rubí pelo azabache desordenado y rebelde, de piel un poco morena con un cuerpo de envidia para un chico,lleva tres limitadores dos en su oreja derecha y uno en su oreja izquierda las dos de la derecha son una en forma de pircing con un bordado de dragon y otro parecido a un pendiente con una piedra roja colgando de el y el de su izquierda parecido a un pendiente. Su alias de misiones es Kuro Neko. Sus padres son Hyuuga Kaoru y Hyuuga Kuroi(es que no se como se llama su padre).Natsume es un chico frío, serio y rebelde, es un prodigio con el estudio y el deporte es el chico mas poderoso de primaria y el único de estrella especial de su edad su mejor amigo es Ruka Nogi le gustan los mangas su postre favorito son las fresas su comida favorita es el pollo y la pizza. Su alice es el de fuego lo que es un alice limitado ya que cada vez que lo usa se le acorta la vida. Tiene una hermana que se llama Aoi(que por cierto no saldrá en la historia hasta un poco mas tarde) _

_Aoi Hyuuga: Aoi es una chica de ojos carmín y pelo lacio coro hasta el termino de el cuello de color azabache como su hermano mayor Natsume Hyuuga tiene 8 años es una chica tímida, amable un poco torpe y una chica expressa sus sentimientos sus padres son Hyuuga Kaoru y Hyuuga Kuroi( es que no se como se llama su padre) tambien un poco lista aunque solo un poco su rating de estrellas es de dos estrellas. Su comida favorita es la pizza y la ensalada, lo que le gusta mas es jugar con el conejito de Ruka, considera a Ruka como un hermano suyo poco a poco se encariña con Mikan. Su alice es el de fuego pero ella no lo usa(por cierto ella no hace misiones como su hermano) _

_Ruka Nogi: Chico de ojos azul mar y de pelo rubio de piel normal de 10 años de edad cuerpo hipnotizador para las chicas siempre lleva con sigo a su conejito Usagi blanco que le regalaron sus padres cuando se fue a la Academia Alice, es un chico tímido pero amigable y muy aferrado con su mejor amigo Natsume Hyuuga que lleva con el desde los siete años Ruka no sonreía por que su mejor amigo sufría y no sabía como estar a su lado sin pensar que no podía hacer nada por eso dice que si Natsume no sonríe el tampoco lo hará ya que comparten el mismo sufrimiento. Su alice es el de las feromonas de animales el lo esconde ya que cree que es un alice vergonzoso,ama a los animales y su comida favorita es el pollo y la ensalada._


End file.
